Let Me Love You
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: Post Original Anime. When it appears that the Sohmas can now embrace the opposite sex without transforming, Tohru realizes that keeping between her and Yuki and Kyo is more difficult than she thought. Yuki/Tohru Kyo/Tohru Yukiru Kyoru


Title: Let Me Love You

Summary: Post original anime. When it appears that the Sohmas can now hug the opposite sex without transforming, Tohru realizes keeping boundaries between her and Yuki and Kyo is more difficult than she thought. Smut/Lemons

Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Tohru

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

It seemed after her meeting with Akito, things settled down nicely. Tohru and the Sohmas were preparing for dinner as usual, and no one could deny the air of bliss surrounding the house.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru called. Her boys came down to the sitting room, excited for dinner. Shigure hummed his delight when he took a bite of her cooking.

"Mmhmm! As usual Tohru's wonderful cooking fills me with warmth like a nice spring morning." Shigure praised. Tohru smiled.

"You really outdid yourself this time, Miss Honda." Yuki complimented. Tohru flushed from the continuous praise.

"Oh it's nothing really. I was just doing things as I usually do." Tohru was humble as always. Kyo gave her a soft smile.

"You're allowed to be proud of your cooking, you know." Kyo said amused.

"Well then, thank you everyone for praising me." Tohru told them sincerely.

"Oh my, it's so nice to have such a beautiful flower gracing this dusty house full of hormonal men. Be careful, my precious Tohru for one day one of these sheeps will reveal they're actually wolves." Shigure monologued obnoxiously. Kyo and Yuki felt veins pulse at their heads.

_WHACK! SLAM!_

Shigure laid on the floor in pain as Yuki and Kyo stood above him with dark looks in their eyes.

"Don't compare us to you, ya damn dog!" Kyo growled.

"I agree. Don't group me in with your disgusting fantasies. And keep them far away from Miss Honda." Yuki threatened. Shigure chuckled, sitting up with a band aid on his head.

"Are you alright, Shigure?" Tohru fretted. Shigure waved her off.

"Don't worry, Tohru. These two just don't wanna admit they're just as hormonal as any other teenage boy with the girls they like." It seemed Shigure couldn't take a hint for he immediately got pummeled again, Yuki and Kyo's faces flushed. They refused to admit that sometimes Shigure was right. Not that they'd ever say it.

"Oh! Yuki, Kyo! You like someone? Congratulations!" Tohru clapped her hands together. She appeared positively ecstatic. "Do I know them? Oh, it would be so nice if we had another girl around! Not that it isn't fun now!" Tohru told them.

Yuki and Kyo couldn't look at her for fear their red faces would give them away on _who _exactly they liked. Shigure actually felt pity for them. He sighed blissfully.

"Yes, it would be nice to be able to have that companionship, wouldn't it? Unfortunately for the Zodiac, it is a pipe dream to have for us to fully be with an uncursed member of the zodiac." Shigure said smiling sadly. Yuki and Kyo felt their moods turn somber, knowing that indeed, they would never be able to fully be with Tohru if she accepted their feelings.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding us…" Kyo grumbled.

"Now, don't you worry boys! You'll still be able to do certain positions! Like for instance, one of my favorites, doggy-style—"

"I'm going to kill you, Shigure!" Kyo shouted, starting towards the dog. Tohru, seeing a fight ahead, rose from her spot at the table to interfere.

"Please don't fight!" she cried, latching onto Kyo. The force of her hitting him sent them tumbling backwards with Tohru laying on top of Kyo. However, the expected poof of his transformation never came. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure's eyes widened, staring at Tohru. Tohru whipped her head back and forth, confused.

"What is it?" Tohru asked, nervous.

"You're… You're hugging Kyo…" Yuki said astonished. Tohru met Kyo's surprised gaze and realized that indeed, she was hugging Kyo, and he wasn't a cat. She blinked. Kyo watched her, as if seeing her for the first time.

His hand shakily reached towards her head, and Tohru was surprised he pulled her closer quickly, as if he couldn't believe it was true, but was too scared to actually wait long enough to ponder on it. Tohru's head was on Kyo's chest, his erratic heartbeat pounding into her ear.

"Am… Am I dreaming?" Kyo murmured, taking in Tohru's form pressed against his. He had to be dreaming, right? This was another one of his dreams. In a moment he'd wake up and this would be taken from him.

"Miss Honda…?" Yuki called, causing Tohru to raise her head. She separated from Kyo, who was still in a state of shock. Yuki reached for her, trembling, just as Kyo had. However, unlike Kyo's rough handling, Yuki's was gentle, hesitant, as if he was apprehensive it only worked for Kyo. Tohru reached for him as well, steadying his shaking hands.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Tohru asked. Yuki didn't answer her, softly placing his hands on her shoulders, steadying himself. He slowly brought them closer, and Tohru felt their chests press together. Nothing happened.

Yuki gasped shakily, a sob breaking out from his throat, and he locked his arms around her tighter, bringing her fully against him. Tears fell from his eyes.

"This is _real_." Yuki whispered happily. Tohru felt her own tears of happiness come to her, finally registering that this wasn't a fluke. She pulled back from Yuki, but didn't fully let him go. Her other hand reached for Kyo, who looked emotional himself.

Kyo grasped her hand and with a force they didn't she had, Tohru yanked Kyo to her to join him and Yuki. She embraced them both equally as tight, joining Yuki's sobs with her own. Yuki and Kyo grasped her just as intensely, and Shigure was unsure where one ended and the other began.

"I can't believe it. You guys can hug me!" Tohru cried in disbelief and joy. Kyo and Yuki nuzzled into her neck on each side, their hold tightening if that was possible. Shigure watched them, his heart warming at the sight, feeling glad for his cousins and Tohru.

"This is certainly a development. We'll have to check with the rest of the zodiac as well." Shigure told them. Tohru finally remembered he was there, and wobbled out of Yuki and Kyo's hold, both of them looking like they might snatch her back, and making her way to Shigure. She kneeled down, and with trembling limbs, embraced the older male. Shigure actually felt his heart skip a beat, realizing he too didn't transform. He then chuckled, embracing Tohru back. "But for now, we can rest. This honestly has me emotional as well." He confessed.

Tohru let him go, nodding as she sniffled. She scooted away from Shigure, and went back to her meal, trying to relax. On the other hand, Shigure saw Kyo and Yuki watching her, pure adoration in their eyes, and Shigure giggled in his mind, thinking about all the mischief that he could cause to his cousins with this new development.

The meal went on, but none of them could forget their first embraces with each other. Tohru felt her heart pound in excitement, completely giddy to be able to share this kind of affection with her housemates like she does with her friends and family.

That night, Tohru crawled into bed, excited for new possibilities until she heard two knocks on her door. Curious, she opened her bedroom door to see Yuki and Kyo giving each other a glare before focusing on her.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked concerned. They don't usually come to her door at night. They couldn't look at her, their faces flushed red. Pieces started to come together in her mind, and she realized that perhaps, these two who were always starved affection, wanted another taste. She gave them a timid smile and took their hands. "I get it." She whispered.

She led them to her floor where they leaned against her bed, each of them on different sides of her on the floor. She held out her arms expectedly, and the boys wasted no time in latching onto her like she was their lifeline.

"Sorry…" they both apologized, nuzzling into her further. Tohru smiled. She didn't mind. She figured they must be going through a shock right now, needing reassurance more than ever. They weren't even arguing at their close proximity with each other by both of them being close to her.

Perhaps if Tohru gave more thought to it, she would realize their touches were very intimate, and not given between friends, but she did not, and she continued to let them cuddle her late into the night.

* * *

Hope this is good!


End file.
